Rain
by taechnology
Summary: [BTSNCT Fanfict! with SuperCrack Couple! / Kim Taehyung X Lee Taeyong / Top!Taehyung Bot!Taeyong] Taeyong menyukai Taehyung. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata Taehyung lebih dulu mengutarakan perasaannya pada Taeyong dibawah guyuran hujan? (Bad!Summary) OOC, Boyslove, typo(s), Crack Couple! DLDR! Don't bash. WKWKWKWK... Mind to RnR?


Rain

.

.

.

Super Crack Couple

Kim Taehyung (BTS) X Lee Taeyong (NCT)

Top!Taehyung Bot!Taeyong

Etc.

.

Highschool!AU

Boyslove, -Super-Crack couple

Typo(s), OOC!

DLDR! Don't Bash!

.

.

 _Taechnology_

"Sudah cukup kelas tambahan kita hari ini. Jadi, akan kuakhiri pelajaran kita sampai disini." Yoona _songsaenim_ berdiri kemudian tersenyum sambil melangkah ke luar kelas. Para siswa mendesah lega, kemudian segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja mereka. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat, tapi langit terlihat lebih gelap dari jam enam sore. Lee Taeyong, pria manis yang kini sedang mengenakan jaketnya kemudian menatap langit dari jendela. "Sepertinya akan hujan. Sial, aku lupa bawa payung." Lirih Taeyong kemudian menghela nafas.

Satu persatu murid pergi, dan sepertinya Taeyong adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kelas. Kemudian ia segera mematikan kipas angin dan lampu sebelum meninggalkan kelas. "Selamat sore, Taeyong." Sapa seorang siswa dari kelas sebelah. "Ah, ya. Selamat sore." Taeyong tersenyum sambil melambai.

Ia memang cukup populer. Selain karena wajahnya yang manis, sifatnya juga terkesan lembut dan ramah pada siapa saja. Banyak yang sudah memintanya untuk jadi kekasih mereka. Tapi, Taeyong selalu menolak dengan alasan sebaiknya kita ber-teman saja. Bukan karena ia sombong atau apa. Tapi Taeyong punya alasan tersendiri untuk menolak setiap _seme_ yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Oh, Taeyong? Ku kira kau sudah pulang sejak meninggalkan kelas." Taeyong menoleh, kemudian menemukan bahwa seorang pria ber _hoodie_ hitam dengan rambut semerah darah tengah berdiri sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya. "Oh, Taehyung. Aku bahkan meninggalkan kelas paling akhir." Jawab Taeyong dengan senyum manisnya.

Kim Taehyung.

Dialah alasan Taeyong menolak semua _seme_ yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Dan kenapa belum pulang? Bukankah biasanya kau dijemput oleh ayahmu?" tanya Taeyong. Taeyong memang bukan anak yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya seperti Taehyung, jadi dia akan pulang dengan bus setiap hari. Tapi melihat kondisi hujan dan uangnya yang menipis, ia sepertinya akan berjalan kaki menuju tempat kakaknya bekerja dan meminta pulang bersama saja. "Ahaha, hari ini aku jalan kaki. Ayahku ada rapat dadakan dan tentunya aku tidak mau merepotkan ibuku karena ibu tidak bisa menyetir, kan?" jawab Taehyung dengan tersenyum canggung.

"Yakin jalan? Bukannya rumahmu jauh, ya?" tanya Taeyong mengernyit.

"Lumayan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dan kau sendiri?" tanya Taehyung. "Rencana aku akan ke tempat kerja Kak Hansol saja, lalu pulang bersama." Jawab Taeyong.

"Pulang bersamaku, mau tidak? Kebetulan payungku cukup lebar untuk dua orang." Tawar Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan sebuah payung hitam. Taeyong me-natap Taehyung, kemudian mengangguk dengan malu-malu. "Rumah kita searah jadi tenang saja." Kata Taehyung sambil membuka payung dan menyuruh Taeyong untuk segera mendekat padanya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, kemudian diam satu sama lain sambil sesekali melirik. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat untuk kemenanganmu saat kompetisi tari kemarin. Kau benar-benar keren." Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Ah, terimakasih. Aku telah bekerja keras." Taeyong menyembunyikan rona pipi dengan berpura-pura kedinginan dan menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Oh, kau ke-dinginan? Kau bisa pakai jaketku." Taehyung melepas _hoodie_ nya dan kemudian me-makaikannya pada Taeyong.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Em, yeah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin seperti ini." Kata Taehyung lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "Sebentar lagi ujian, ya?" tanya Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke arah Taeyong.

"Em." Taeyong mengangguk.

"Artinya, kita akan berpisah. Kau ingin ke Universitas Seoul?" tanya Taehyung dan mendapat anggukan (lagi) dari Taeyong. "Memangnya kau tidak mau kesana? Nilaimu selalu bagus dan aku yakin kau akan diterima." Ucap Taeyong. Taehyung ter-senyum, "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin begitu. Tapi setelah lulus aku akan lanjut ke Oxford University."

"Oh, berarti kita akan berpisah setidaknya empat tahun."

"Dan aku menyayangkan kenapa kita tidak bisa terlalu dekat pada masa SMA ini." Celetuk Taehyung membuat Taeyong menoleh. "M-maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong. "Lee Taeyong, aku menyukaimu." Kata Taehyung sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Ada jeda antara tiga sampai lima detik. "T-tunggu, apa? Apa aku salah dengar jika kau baru saja bilang kau menyukaiku?" tanya Taeyong.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh aku menyukaimu." Taeyong menahan nafasnya, kemudian semburat merah menjalar dari pipi menuju telinganya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Taehyung. "A-aku..."

Taeyong menatap lurus ke depan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai-sampai Taehyung mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Astaga, apa yang dia lakukan semalam? Oh, hanya membantu ibu mengiris bawang. _Nice_. "Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Taehyung bertanya saat mendapatkan respon diam dari Taeyong. Berharap pria manis itu juga membalas perasaan sebelum keduanya nanti terpisahkan jarak Amerika-Korea.

"A-aku...juga menyukaimu, Taehyung- _ah_!" ucap Taeyong sedikit berteriak.

Taehyung tersentak, "Astaga! Kau tidak usah berteriakpun aku sudah dengar." Kemudian ia tertawa pelan dan mengusak pelan rambut hitam Taeyong yang sedikit basah. "Jadi, ayo pacaran!" ajak Taehyung.

"Err...aku mau. Tapi, bisakah kau ulangi perkataanmu agar lebih romantis?" tanya Taeyong. "Aku bercanda. Baiklah, aku ulangi. Lee Taeyong, aku menyukaimu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Taehyung.

Taeyong tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati, Pangeran."

"Terimakasih, Permaisuriku." Taehyung tersenyum nakal sambil menjawil hidung bangir Taeyong. "Aku bukan Permaisuri!" ucap Taeyong sambil mengerucut-kan bibirnya. "Err...tapi kau manis. Dan posisimu ada di bawahku." Kata Taehyung.

"Hah, dibawah bagaimana?"

"Mau praktek tidak? Tapi kita butuh ruangan privasi dan ranjang untuk bermain."

"YAK! MESUM!"

.

.

.

 **END**

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali minta dijemput di perumahan ini? Padahal tadi aku sudah ke sekolahmu lalu kau hanya mengambil payung dari jok belakang kemudian memintaku pulang dulu. Astaga, dimana otakmu? Aku harus bolak-balik!" kata Chan-yeol sambil menatap jengah adik iparnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , jika kau pernah jatuh cinta kau pasti tau alasannya." Jawab Taehyung. "Oh, jadi kau mengantar pujaan hatimu sampai kerumah kemudian memintaku untuk menjemputmu? Bagus sekali, nak." Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian segera me-nancap gas kembali ke rumah.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak ajak dia naik mobil saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ah. Tidak romantis nembak di dalam mobil. Ada Chanyeol _hyung_ lagi." Jawab Taehyung. "Yah, terserah. Tapi kau harus janji setelah ini kau traktir aku _star-bucks_. Bagaimana? Hitung-hitung upah antar jemput." Kata Chanyeol.

"Iya, terserah. Tapi mulai besok ijinkan aku bawa mobil sendiri."

"HAH?!"

 **BENERAN END**

 **Apa ini? Super Crack banget ye gak? :v *kabur sebelum digebuk Vkook ama Jaeyong shipper(s)***

 **Ini Cuma percobaan aja kok. Gue masih ngeship Vkook ama Jaeyong elah. -,- Cuma bayangin misalnya Taeyong ama Taehyung beneran interaksi wuhu pasti kiyowo/? *dibanting***

 **Repiu dungs qq cantiks..(?)**


End file.
